Sin límites
by Histeria
Summary: Sol/Ky :: No hay límites en su mundo, difícilmente los haya en el nuestro. :: Treinta drabbles Sol/Ky :: Para la comunidad de 30 vicios.
1. De ahora en adelante

**N/a:** *Le sigh* Debido a la increíble ausencia de fics en español de este fandom, me sumo a la causa. Como dije en mi LJ: treinta fics sol/ky, treinta temas diferentes, todos los universos posibles. Los temas utilizados en este fic han sido proporcionados por la comunidad de livejournal, 30 vicios. Si posees cuenta en livejournal y deseas trabajar alguna tabla, dejaré un link a mi cuenta, ahí encontrarás la dirección de dicha comunidad.

**Advertencias:** drabble #1 posee menciones de violencia, todos son Sol/Ky.

† • †

**De ahora en adelante**

Culparse por lo que pasó no tiene sentido. Podría llorar por ellos, lamentarse y acusar a los gears mil y una veces, y aún así no lograría nada. Ky Kiske comprendió todo eso al ver los cadáveres de sus padres, prácticamente irreconocibles. No estaba obligado a verlos, pero era algo que necesitaba. Hacía falta la rabia, el resentimiento, la fuerza de voluntad. Necesitaba factores y excusas para aumentar su determinación, hacían falta motivos para asesinar y erradicar a los demonios que tanto sufrimiento le causaban a la humanidad.

Bestias despiadadas, les llamó. Apretó los puños y sintió sangre en la boca; de repente las heridas provocadas por el ataque no dolían, pero la sed de justicia se hacía insoportable. Sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz que decía cosas como_'lo siento mucho, pequeño'_o_'puedes irte, si lo deseas'_. Palabras vacías de consolación, las mismas que se repetían a cada niño huérfano que aquella guerra dejaba atrás.

Debía grabarse el olor a muerte, humo y destrucción. Necesitaba tenerlo en la sangre porque era consciente de que si quería salvar a la humanidad, era necesaria la fuerza y algo más que el deseo de venganza.

La muerte de sus padres, el ataque a Marseille. Todo marcó un punto de partida para que Ky Kiske dejara atrás su infancia y le diera la bienvenida a una guerra que mentalmente llamaba suya.

Es normal entonces que cuando Sol Badguy comete el error de llamar sus motivos "estúpidos" o acusarle de "infantil", la descarga que ocasione sea lo suficientemente potente como para dejarle al caza recompensas uno de sus brazos fuera de servicio por un par horas.

Ahora, La Batalla de Marseille parece lejana. Justo ahora, cuando lo que más necesita es la determinación y la rabia, todo lo que le rodea es duda. Sus motivos, antes tan sólidos, se han resquebrajado y lo que siente son manos en su cuerpo y la respiración caliente de Badguy en su cuello. Se pregunta cosas como dónde quedó la barrera entre el bien y el mal, o cómo es posible que permita que Sol –rebelde, caótico Sol- se atreva a cuestionar sus motivos y a besar su boca como si le perteneciera.  
Jura que es capaz de sentir la sonrisa burlona de Sol sobre su piel, y ya no sabe si odia o ama cada segundo de ello.

† • †

_**Notas finales:**_ gracias por leer. Feedback es apreciado, pero no exigido.


	2. Es culpa del frío

**Advertencias: ** #10 Dizzy ha sido un poco alterada para poder cumplir el objetivo del drabble, o sea, es malvada ya antes de la muerte de Justice, #23 incluye nudity, pero nada muy explícito, #22 posee algo de violencia.

**Disclaimer: ***porque lo olvidé en el primer capítulo, orz* Guitly Gear ni ninguno de sus personajes aquí mencionados me pertencen.

† • †

**Es culpa del frío**

Si a los soldados de la Orden le preguntaran de qué preferiría morir: si de frío, de calor o a manos de los Gears, un noventa y cinco por ciento se dedicaría a ignorar la diferencia entre el frío y el calor. No es algo que deba extrañar, tomando en cuenta que como soldados, se ven obligados a librar batallas en la que la mayoría de las veces sufren de desventaja. Batallas en las que se ven obligados a ver cómo sus enemigos digieren vivos a comandantes, colegas, amantes, niños.

Es difícil, pero debe superarse. Ky Kiske se enorgullece de ser parte de ese noventa y cinco por ciento, pues necesita ser fuerte e ignorar algo tan irrelevante.

En momentos como estos, sin embargo, se arrepiente.

Estocolmo, Suecia. Es invierno y el frío le está calando hasta los huesos. Una tormenta con vientos de más de ochenta kilómetros por hora, y quién sabe cuántos grados bajo cero. Ky Kiske no había odiado el frío con tantas ganas en su vida y se siente algo indignado al ver la figura de Sol Badguy sentado al frente suyo, con nada más que el simple uniforme de la Orden encima. Cabe destacar que Ky tiene el mismo uniforme y se ve obligado a usar dos cobijas encima porque si no lo hace está seguro de que perderá algún miembro en el proceso.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ni siquiera le dirige la mirada. Badguy se dedica a mirar para todos lados como si no tuviese nada mejor qué hacer además de sacar a Kiske de sus casillas y ensuciar los papeles en su escritorio con las botas sucias.

Suspira y lo deja estar. Está cansado, hace frío, ya no siente los dedos y todavía hace falta escribir tres cartas de consolación más. La última batalla les tomó por sorpresa y sufrieron bajas. Como comandante, Ky debía responder ante sus familias; era lo único que podía hacer.

—Tienes la boca azul.

Levanta la mirada y ve a Sol observarle con desgana.

—Puedo arreglar eso por ti.

_¿Qué?_

Le hubiese gustado expresar este pensamiento, pero no puede porque Sol le toma por la nuca y le besa como si no hubiese mañana. Como si no importaran las cartas de tres pobres hombres que dieron su vida por la humanidad. Cuando Sol se separa, siente el rostro caliente y le tiemblan las manos.

Afortunadamente, ya no es por el frío.

† • †

**N/a: **gracias por leer.


	3. Alrededor del mundo

_No hay advertencias._

† • †

**Alrededor del mundo**

Sol Badguy viaja mucho. No es algo que le ocasione orgullo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es un hecho que ha establecido con el paso de los años –muchos años, cabe agregar-.  
Ya ha perdido la cuenta de los países que ha visitado. Desde pobladas y bulliciosas ciudades -o las que quedaban en pie-, hasta los más desolados pueblos y ciudades fantasmas. Lo suficientemente lejanas o tan llenas de gente débil, que aparentemente no valía la pena volver a llamarlas por sus nombres.

Viajar tanto le ha permitido aprender muchas cosas, se da cuenta. Aquel estilo de vida le permite matar gears rápido y en solitario, sin tener que contenerse porque hay un tipo a su lado que se desangra por quién sabe qué herida y es su deber ayudarle. O porque hay no sé cuántos niños huérfanos e indefensos a punto de ser devorados.

Que no es que Sol sea lo suficientemente bastardo como para ignorar a los indefensos, pero no siempre puede salvar a cada alma que se le tope en el camino. Para eso está Ky, no él.

Ah, claro. Ky Kiske, o recientemente conocido como "Su Alteza Ky Kiske I, Rey Soberano de Illyuria".

Lo cual lo llevaba de vuelta a la situación actual.

—¿Qué carajo?

Honestamente, Sol –que como ya se ha dicho, viaja mucho-, ha enfrentado muchas situaciones con el ahora rey, pero esto era el colmo.

_Sol Badguy. Vivo o muerto. Un millón de santos como recompensa. En el nombre de Su Majestad, Ky Kiske._

Es un lindo anuncio, nota. Con diseños complejos y el papel es de un blanco tan prístino, que desentonaba con el resto de afiches sucios y gastados en aquella taberna de mala muerte. Y es divertido porque no hacía apenas un par de años -antes de que el chiquillo tomara el poder-, Illyuria no era más que un reino olvidado, demasiado corrupto y manipulable como para considerarse una amenaza.

Ahora es la tercera potencia más grande del mundo.

No puede evitar reírse por lo bajo ¿Quién hubiese creído que el boyscout crecería algún día?

_Ah, maldición; es hora de darle una visita. Estoy seguro de que su cama me extraña._

Definitivamente, viajar alrededor del mundo le permitía ver demasiadas cosas.

† • †


	4. Sin tinta

**Advertencias: ** #10 Dizzy ha sido un poco alterada para poder cumplir el objetivo del drabble, o sea, es malvada ya antes de la muerte de Justice.

† • †

**10. Sin Tinta**

Dizzy no entiende a los humanos.

Débiles criaturas, cuerpos frágiles, mentes manipulables. Sentimientos contradictorios, inútiles principios, indefensos por sí solos. Dizzy no entendía en un principio por qué su madre, Justice, aún contando con tanta fuerza y poder como para aplastar la raza humana de un solo golpe, se contenía. No tenía sentido en aquel entonces. Los humanos no habían sido capaces de adaptarse lo suficientemente rápido, perdiendo casi todo el continente americano, todo el océano Pacífico, África y parte de Asia. ¿Por qué no acabar de una vez?

Lo entendió cuando conoció a Ky Kiske.

El Salvador, le llamaban. Dizzy tuvo que reírse al escuchar de él la primera vez porque solo la idea era ridícula. Héroe, mártir, la última esperanza, genio de guerra. El aprendiz de Kliff Undersn, otro de los hombres que tantos problemas le había ocasionado a su querida madre. Para Dizzy, Ky no era diferente de ningún otro de los comandantes que se habían presentado con anterioridad ante los gears. Tan hábiles a la hora de mentir que, con el tiempo, empezaban a adaptar esas mismas mentiras como su realidad.

Dizzy se equivocó aquella vez.

Él era diferente. Lo supo cuando lo vio por primera vez, frente a frente.

Su mirada era intensa, sólida y temeraria, pero inteligente. Sabio, un joven que sabía escoger sus batallas y además de eso, cómo librar cada una. Más que un simple comandante, alguien destinado a proteger a los débiles. Un ser humano que no solo seguía sus principios, sino que los defendía y entendía las consecuencias de cada uno. El tipo de persona que la gente seguía al infierno y de vuelta.

Un hombre cegado por su sed de justicia, pero no por eso un idiota. Dizzy nunca se esperó que él y Badguy fuesen capaces de acabar con Justice.

Pero Dizzy tampoco era estúpida. Y el hecho de que ella estuviese sola no la convertía en un ser inferior a esos dos. Desde aquel día, supo que ese mismo deseo de salvar, proteger, _aquella esperanza_… todo eso destruiría a Kiske.

La Batalla de Roma fue todo lo que necesitaba para probar su teoría.

_Rising force._ Un solo ataque; magia desbordándose de un cuerpo demasiado cansado y herido como para poder librar una batalla más. Sangre por todos lados y el comandante, tirado en medio de los escombros porque no le quedaban fuerzas para ponerse en pie y guardar algo de dignidad.

Sol Badguy llegó demasiado tarde aquella vez. Y en ese momento, Dizzy supo que había ganado la guerra. Porque sin aquella fuerza nutrida de pura convicción y esperanza, la Orden no tenía futuro.

Kiske. Badguy nunca fue la amenaza.

Ky Kiske porque, si uno de los dos caía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el otro cayera igual.

† • †

**N/a: **gracias por leer.


	5. Vuelta atrás

**Advertencias: **una que otra palabra fuerte, nada serio. **Rating:** T.

† • †

**Encanto**

_Es tan joven y educado—_

Ajá, claro.

_Debe proceder de una familia muy agraciada._

Sí, cómo no.

_Dicen que no ha perdido ni una sola batalla._

Pffff—

_Es un encanto._

Sí, ¿y Sol es Reina de Inglaterra, no? _No te jode._

No hay algo que divierta más a Sol, que escuchar los no tan discretos comentarios de la realeza sobre la esperanza de la humanidad. Y no los culpa la verdad. Es decir, solo hay que mirar la linda cara y el -igual de lindo- culo. Que Kiske no se diera cuenta de la cantidad de gente interesada en meterse entre sus piernas, era un asunto aparte.

O quién sabe, quizás sí se daba cuenta pero era demasiado discreto e idiota como para no sacar provecho de ello. O tal vez sí lo hacía, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. A Sol no le importaba la verdad, pero después de cierto tiempo de trabajar con él, podía volverse tedioso.

—He escuchado maravillas sobre usted, Sir Kiske.

Y el mocoso se limita a asentir con humildad. Aquel que no lo conociera creería que esta clase de reuniones le eran agradables y llevaderas; si se es Sol Badguy, se sabría que es todo lo contrario. De hecho, Kiske llevaba hablando con ellos más de cinco minutos porque los batallones del sur necesitaban los fondos y el Vaticano estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo leyes estúpidas sobre la blacktech como para importarles el estado de sus soldados en la frontera con África.

_Cabrones._

Un par de palabras bien dichas, otro par de sonrisas bien ubicadas, un apretón de manos y los solados del Mediterráneo tenían quinientos mil santos en fondos para municiones, alimentos y objetos de primera necesidad.

El príncipe de Mónaco le sonreía al mocoso mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, sin tan siquiera molestarse en disimular. Sol apostaba su botella de whisky a que aquel idiota mimado estaba desnudándolo en su mente y quién sabe qué más.

—Puede contar con mi ayuda cuando lo necesite.

—La Orden se lo agradece, su alteza.

Y vaya y que se lo agradece. Aunque lo que ocurre a continuación ni siquiera Sol, en su carísimo y absurdo traje de noche -el cual todavía no está muy seguro por qué lleva puesto, por cierto-, se puede esperar.

—Mi comandante —hace una pausa, mientras se acerca a una distancia poco prudente en un intento de pseudo-seducción—, le importaría compartir una copa en mi—

Pero Sol tiene sus límites y por muchos soldados en pena, no está dispuesto a andar compartiendo a cierto francés porque hacen falta fondos y no sé qué. Badguy es paciente, pero tampoco es para tanto.

† • †


	6. Encanto

**Advertencias: **nudity, nada explícito.

**Rating:** T

† • †

**Vuelta atrás**

A Sol a veces le gustaría poder regresar en el tiempo.

Se arrepiente. Que no sienta el remordimiento seguido no quiere decir que no le sienta del todo. De vez en cuando le es difícil mirar hacia atrás y contemplar la crudeza de sus acciones. Es difícil, pero nada que destruya su determinación, su meta. Después de todo, si fue él parte del problema, ¿por qué no ser la solución?

Se siente responsable. Tantos años después del incidente y hay momentos en que los recuerdos son vivos, rojos y llenos de espinas. En aquellos momentos siente envidia de Axl Low y su extraña habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Lástima que aquel bueno para nada nunca haga algo provechoso.

Se alegra también de que esos momentos sean efímeros. Insignificantes, casi. Desear que las cosas nunca hayan sucedido es lo mismo que nada. Los gears están ahí, jura poder oler la sangre en el aire, las muertes, y _Él_ quién sabe dónde esté.

Debe estar riéndose de Sol, el muy desgraciado.

—Por Dios, _cómo lo odio_… — entre otras cosas, Sol no se puede creer que esté pensando en ese hombre después de los acontecimientos dados con cierto francés. Otra cosa de qué arrepentirse, piensa, mientras esconde su rostro en la nuca de Ky, respirando su aroma y sintiéndose algo mareado en el proceso.

—"No uses el nombre de tu Señor en vano", ¿Nunca te enseñaron eso?

Sol no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario. El mocoso debería aprender a callarse de vez en cuando, o a usar su boca para cosas más productivas.

—Tengo que levantarme, probablemente los refuerzos ya hayan llegado.

Siente el cuerpo del rubio removerse entre sus brazos y como no tiene ganas de que él se levante aún, expresa su descontento abrazándolo más fuerte y deslizando su mano sobre su vientre. Su piel es muy suavecita, increíble que la mantenga así. Están en una maldita guerra, por amor de Dios.

—Kiske, aún está oscuro afuera.

Le siente suspirar y darse por vencido, pero sabe que no va a durar mucho. Porque como ya el universo ha establecido, Ky Kiske debe encargarse de todo. ¿Por qué no mandar a algún teniente cualquiera para que se haga cargo? Honestamente, no tiene remedio.

Está a punto de dedicarse a otras cosas, como besarle y ver si está dispuesto a una segunda ronda, pero un rugido inconfundible lo detiene en seco. Ky se tensa de inmediato y permanece un par de segundos rígido como la roca, hasta que poco a poco los gritos de soldados en batalla llegan a sus oídos.

Otro segundo es lo que le toma a Ky levantarse y apenas veinte más colocarse el uniforme encima.

—Maldita sea.

De verdad que Sol lo odia, y en momentos como este –mucho más que en la mayoría de los ya mencionados-, se arrepiente de haber creado en algún instante de su pasado a aquellas malditas criaturas llamadas gears.

† • †

**N/a: **gracias por leer.


	7. Silencio

**Advertencias: **kinda angst, violencia (muy poco).

**Rating:** T

† • †

**Silencio**

No dijo nada.

Ni cuando se conocieron, ni si escuadrones enteros caían en batalla, o si Kiske salía terriblemente herido. Jamás decía nada. Todo lo que hacía era dirigirte la mirada, y cualquier mueca de acuerdo a la ocasión. Para Ky, su inexpresividad era exasperante.

El silencio era tan escandaloso como la ausencia de éste. Era más fácil cuando peleaban. Estaba el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, el choque del metal contra metal, la tierra, su corazón palpitando con vida, el sonido de cada latido resonando en su cabeza y Sol, vivo, cambiante y tan libre—

Alguna vez, la quietud fue su amiga. El mutismo, la afonía. Le permitía pensar, planificar, tomar en cuenta todas las opciones, qué tanto ganaría con cada una y también –aunque no menos importante-, qué tanto se perdería. Kiske trataba de nunca perder nada, nadie.

Siempre fallaba.

Kliff le explicó que eso era parte del liderazgo. No siempre se podía salvar a todo el mundo, pero no por eso dejaría de intentar. Nunca tomar decisiones para su propio beneficio, pero por el de toda la humanidad. Ky nunca fue capaz de encontrar una solución al tabú del sacrificio, pero tampoco era necesaria que la encontrara. Saber que nunca debía acudir a ella era lo necesario. Siempre buscar otra solución, otra salida.

_Esperanza._

Ahora, el silencio le asfixia. Ky tiene trece años y no sabe qué hacer con los cuerpos de aquellos seis hombres que dieron su vida por salvar la suya.

—Comandante.

No sabe qué decir. Podría decir tantas cosas, piensa, o no decir nada en lo absoluto. Rezar por sus almas tal vez, como acostumbra a hacer cada vez que se dan las bajas. Ky desea con todo su corazón poder hacerlo, pero el recuerdo es tan claro que le quema en las venas.

_U-usted es nuestra última esperanza._

No, él jamás lo ha sido, no pueden—

_Por favor, siga adelante. Seremos su escudo._

_Tenemos fe en usted._

—Pero qué idiotas.

La voz lo exalta. Al mirar a su izquierda, todo lo que puede ver es la imponente figura de Badguy, ridículamente alto y fuerte. Demasiado inalcanzable para su edad. Ky se sorprende a sí mismo sin idea de qué decir porque discutir es inapropiado, pero negárselo no es más que mentirse a sí mismo.

Se sorprende aún más cuando se da cuenta de que al fin dice algo.

—Idiotas, creyendo que un mocoso como tu valía la pena. Honestamente, ¿pretendían que tú salvaras a la humanidad? No son más que—

No lo deja terminar. Sol podrá ser alto y fuerte, casi invencible por todas las batallas en que lo ha visto pelear, pero Ky desea valer la pena. Se niega a ver más cuerpos, más sangre, destrucción, tanta _mierda_ en el mundo…

Así que no puede evitar sentir satisfacción al tomar la mano de Sol y descargar en ella toda la magia que pueda invocar. Es casi gratificante, poder saltarle encima y darle un puñetazo que más le duele a sí mismo que a él y cuando las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas, trata de creer que lo que hace es alucinar la mano de Sol en su cabello y luego la otra en su espalda atrayéndolo a su pecho; de pronto, nota que de hecho está siendo consolado y cuando se aferra cada vez más fuerte a su camisa, Sol regresa a ese estado de mutismo que lo caracteriza.

Estúpido silencio.

† • †


	8. Ambivalencia

**Advertencias:** algo de violencia.

**Rating:** General.

† • †

**Ambivalencia**

Ky está herido.

No es sorpresa, piensa Sol. La gente se lastima todo el tiempo, desde rasguños y fracturas, hasta pérdida de miembros y quién sabe qué más. Los gears pueden ser muy creativos a la hora de matarte, pero la mayoría de las veces son más instinto; lo último que llegas a ver es una gran masa de músculo, dientes y garras abalanzándose contra ti.

No debe ser lindo. Y Sol realmente no está dispuesto a probar aquella sensación de impotencia y desesperación, pero está seguro de que algo así fue lo que el mocoso sintió en aquel momento.

Un enorme corte. Salvaje y escarlata, tres garras atravesando diagonalmente su espalda, y tuvo que haber sido un milagro o mucha suerte lo que lo salvó de perder los pulmones o de haber quedado parapléjico.

Sol casi siente lástima. _Casi._

Y está confuso. Lo está porque, de haber sido cualquier otro soldado, Sol hubiese hecho muy poco por su vida. Quizás deshacerse de la criatura que esté intentando sacarle las tripas, pero ¿acudir ante sus súplicas? ¿Atender sus heridas? Jamás. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarte por tu propia cuenta entonces puedes estar seguro de que no saldrías vivo de la guerra.

Y sin embargo, lo hizo todo. Levantó su cuerpo roto y malherido, lo defendió de los gears, atendió sus heridas y en medio del maldito frío de la noche le dio su calor y se sintió tan idiota en el proceso, pero tan absurdamente _bien_.  
En otro caso -de no ser las cosas tal y como lo son-, Sol hubiese ignorado todo lo anterior y hacerse el loco. Decirle al mocoso que en realidad no fue él, que quien lo salvó fue algún otro soldado de turno y que él en realidad ni siquiera lo vio.

Pero debe ser que la estupidez de Kiske es contagiosa, porque se sorprende a sí mismo sentado a un lado de su camilla, viéndolo dormir y todo lo que ocurre es tan contradictorio a lo que piensa, que le dan ganas de tomar su espada y darse un golpe en la cabeza.

—... ¿Sol?

Ja. _Lo que me faltaba_.

—No hables mocoso, o perderás más sangre.

Ky está acostado boca abajo, sus heridas vendadas y lleno de moretones, demasiado crudas para un niño de su edad, pero al menos está limpio y en un lugar seguro. Dirige su mirada desorientada a todos lados y cuando intenta levantarse, por su expresión Sol casi puede sentir la punzada de dolor que tuvo que haberle recorrido todo el cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Cincuenta kilómetros al noroeste de Tallinn —, hizo una pausa para poder encender su bien merecido cigarrillo—, los soldados estaban bastante histéricos por tu estado, pero pude tomar control de la situación.

La gente no cuestionaba la autoridad de Sol. Ni Ky, ni Kliff, ni ningún otro comandante jamás logró moverle a su antojo, pero así como Kliff reconocía sus sugerencias y opiniones –así como su habilidad en batalla y magia-, el mocoso también aprendió a hacerlo, y con el tiempo, de alguna manera u otra y en contra sus propios deseos, terminó ayudándolo y los soldados confiando en su palabra como la del comandante.

—¿Quién me salvó?

Ah, la pregunta del millón.

Pasaron unos diez segundos sin contestar su pregunta y Ky comenzaba a extrañarse, así que mientras esperaba pacientemente a Sol, notó cómo este miraba para otro lado y estaba este brillo extraño en su mirada, que Kiske simplemente lo supo.

—Oh…

Sol tuvo que reírse.

—Exacto mocoso. _"Oh"_.

† • †


	9. Blanco y negro

**Aclaraciones:** se desarrolla con Ky en sus veintes. No hay advertencias.

**Rating:** T

† • †

**Blanco y negro**

Para Ky era muy fácil clasificar las cosas.

Todo tiene su categoría, o eso le gustaba creer. Feo y bonito, pesado y liviano, frío y calor. Blanco y negro. Bueno y malo. Ky necesitaba aquella tranquilidad, la facilidad de poder distinguir las diferencias entre las cosas porque de otra manera hubiese enloquecido. Necesitaba una línea divisoria, algo que le permitiese juzgar fácilmente y que le brindase autocontrol a aquellos que le rodearan.  
En la guerra, Ky deseaba la paz y la justicia, pues ambas van de la mano y trabajan coordinadamente. La justicia, como tal, debe ser equitativa para todos y ésta también necesita de categorías.

Sin embargo, el destino le enseñó que esto no todo el tiempo le era posible.

Ky lo había notado. Después de tantas batallas, aprendió de los gears y su comportamiento. Comprendió que, en manos de Justice, las mentes de los gears no estaban ahí, que solo era instinto y unas ansias salvajes de destruir todo a su paso. También notó que, fuera de aquellos hilos que los ataban, estaba este brillo en su mirada.

_Libertad, muchacho._

Cuando Sol se lo dijo, Ky no lo pudo creer.

Lo llamó una ridiculez, un sinsentido, que Sol acababa de perder el par de neuronas que le quedaba. Él no dijo nada aquella vez. Permaneció en silencio, mirándole fijamente y hubiese preguntado de nuevo, de no ser porque su teniente llegó apresurado con un mensaje urgente del Vaticano.

Se arrepiente de no haberle creído.

Piensa es un poco tarde para arrepentirse, ahora que lo sabe todo. Tuvo que haber confiado, pero también se pregunta por qué Sol tampoco lo hizo. Ky es consciente de que era joven y demasiado seguro de que lo que él creía era lo correcto, que ignoraba todo aquello que no encajara con sus principios y a pesar de todo, está seguro de haber podido entender ¿Por qué Sol no lo dijo? ¿Es que acaso era demasiado?

Podría jurar que no, pero Sol siempre creyó lo contrario.

De verdad que no sabe por qué piensa en eso ahora. Ahora que tiene a Sol encima suyo, con sus ojos escarlata y la marca, brillante y salvaje, resplandeciente en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Le es inevitable dirigir su mano ahí, tocarla con suavidad y sentir el calor que emana; nota cómo todo el cuerpo de Sol se tensa al hacerlo y siente unas ganas ridículas de reírse de él porque, honestamente, ¿todavía cree que Ky tiene ganas de seguir peleando? ¿Que le quedan fuerzas para seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo?

Se nota que les falta mucho para conocerse del todo.

—¿Como blanco y negro, eh?

Sol le dirige una mirada interrogante, pero parece que decide ignorarlo. Esconde el rostro en su cuello, le besa y lame como si la guerra nunca existió, como si no fuesen Ky Kiske y Sol Badguy los que estén compartiendo la cama en la casa del primero, haciendo cosas que con quince años, Kiske jamás se hubiese sentido capaz ni con el valor para hacer.


	10. Equipaje

**Advertencias:** puede parecer lago one-sided.

**Rating:** Everyone.

† • †

**Equipaje**

Marcharse de la Orden significaba no mirar atrás. Partir era olvidar todo lo que sucedió en medio de sus batallas, las pocas amistades que ganó, las victorias, las derrotas, lo que hizo y lo que no. Todo. Significaba dejar atrás aquello que le había hecho volver a creer en el futuro, en la bondad, en la vida, y en que alguna vez fue vez supo lo que era ser humano.

Eso era bastante. Desde un principio, dudó. Después de todo, ¿Qué ganaba con volver a su anterior estilo de vida? ¿Qué tanto perdía al separarse de la Orden?

¿Por qué le era tan difícil dejar solo al boy scout?

_Es un niño grande_, se recordaba. _Ya no me necesita.___

_Debo derrotar a Justice. Debo ponerle fin a todo esto._

Cuando supo que la Fueenken no se había perdido, se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba una oportunidad. Pero también sabía que la Orden jamás se la entregaría a las buenas, dudaba que Ky le quisiera apoyar en su plan. Así que hizo lo más lógico en esa situación.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

Cuando Ky se enojaba con Sol, el francés solía demostrar su descontento abiertamente. Nunca ruidoso, pues tenía una imagen qué mantener ante sus subordinados y las tropas, pero llegaba aquel punto en que él no se podía contener y atacaba.

Durante mucho tiempo fue así, Kiske exigiendo la espada de vuelta, atacando sin pensarlo dos veces. Solo para perder y terminar malherido, inconsciente o ambos.

Sin embargo -como todo-, llegó un límite.

Pasaron los meses y Sol no volvió a saber de él. Nada de recompensas por su cabeza a nombre de la Fuerza Policíaca Internacional, ni uno solo de los dichosos policías exigiéndole que se entregara, nada de nada.  
Sol jura que cuando se encontraron nuevamente fue pura casualidad, y la sola idea era inaudita.

—Kiske.

El susodicho no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarle fijamente, pero aún con aquel autocontrol tan característico de su persona, Sol pudo percibir cómo su mano se retorcía ligeramente por desenfundar su espada.

Tan predecible.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo podría preguntar lo mismo.

—Nunca me diste lo que necesitaba, ¿por qué seguir perdiendo mi tiempo?

Es inevitable sorprenderse.

—¿Ya olvidaste a la Fueenken?

Kiske no respondió. Entrecerró la mirada, como si no se pudiese creer que Sol preguntara tal cosa, como si la espada no hubiese sido la única razón por la cual invirtió tanto tiempo en perseguirlo.

Estaba equivocado.

—No Sol, ya te olvidé a ti.


	11. Prohibido

**Advertencias:** _escena sexual explícita_, Ky en sus quinces, war era.

**Rating:** M

† • †

**Prohibido**

Desde siempre, Ky creyó en Dios.

Creía en su palabra, era parte de su motivación. Entendía que Dios era el único ser perfecto y que como tal, tenía que tratar de estar lo más cerca de él para poder llegar a ser digno y justo. Se aferraba a sus mandamientos, a sus principios y mensaje. Creía en él y sabía que en un mundo donde hacía falta la fuerza de voluntad, todo lo que podía hacer para devolverle la esperanza a la humanidad era buscar la salvación en su nombre.

Cada vez que los soldados caían en batalla, o cuando una aldea era reducida a cenizas a manos de los gears, Ky rezaba por sus almas y por que encontraran el descanso eterno.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba prohibido, dudó.

—No necesitas la duda, mocoso.

Sol tenía razón. Dudar lo exponía, le hacía vulnerable. Necesitaba mantenerse firme y estable, servir de soporte a aquellos que le rodearan, pero necesitaba saber-

—¿E-estamos haciendo algo malo?

Se lo pregunta un día cualquiera. A Ky le cuesta pronunciar palabras, hace mucho calor y tener la boca de Sol en su entrepierna no le está ayudando en nada. Su respiración sale entrecortada y le cuesta concentrarse; no puede evitar abrir más las piernas y llevar su mano al cabello de Sol, tratando de hacer que se detenga por al menos un momento porque _de verdad_ que necesita pensar.

Badguy concede. No sin antes hacerse el difícil, por supuesto. Cuando se separa, hay un pequeño hilo de saliva que separa la boca de Sol de su propio miembro y el muy idiota tiene el descaro de relamerse los labios.

Su mirada arde de deseo y Ky sabe que no puede contenerse.

—¿Crees que esto es malo?

Ky sabe que Sol no entiende a qué se refiere. Trata de recobrar un poco la compostura y cuando intenta subirse los pantalones, Sol le sostiene la mano y le observa fijamente. Parece casi como si lo retara hacerlo.

No puede negarse.

—_Él_ cree que esto… no debe ser, —toma una bocanada de aliento—. Yo no sé si—

Sol no le permite terminar. Antes de que pueda detenerlo, tiene su rostro demasiado cerca y su respiración es cálida. Ky siente que su aliento le quema la piel, como si la presencia de Badguy absorbiera todo a su alrededor y realmente no puede apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Ky sabe que todo está perdido el momento en que le besa con furia desmedida, retándole a dudar de nuevo, y no puede invocar el valor suficiente para oponerse. Sabe que ya no hay remedio cuando todo lo que puede hacer es corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu, saboreando el momento todo lo que puede porque algo dentro suyo cree que llegará el momento en que ya no puedan volver a hacerlo una vez más.

Nunca vuelve a preguntar.


	12. Sentido Común

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

† • †

**6. **Sentido Común

_Nunca actúes precipitadamente. Calcula todas las posibilidades, los peores escenarios posibles. Aférrate a la vida. No desvalúes la de tus subordinados, es gracias a ellos y a sus deseos de seguir peleando que la Orden sigue en pie._  
_  
__Dales motivos para luchar._

Kliff solía decir muchas cosas al entrenar a Ky. Todas ellas con un significado, cada una con un motivo. Siempre se sintió orgulloso de recordar cada una de sus lecciones, de grabarse en la memoria todo aquello que necesitaba aprender con tal de ser un buen líder, un compañero fiable, un mejor ser humano.

_Como comandante, tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones. Nunca las tomes a la ligera. Tus acciones afectarán a todos aquellos que te rodeen, de ti dependerá la vida de tus soldados. Serás responsable de ello._

Ky se lo recuerda todo el tiempo. Por eso toma sus decisiones con frialdad y eficiencia; trata de cometer la menor cantidad de errores posibles, quiere ser el ejemplo. Sabe que siempre estarán aquellas personas que intenten manipularle, personas que le odien a él y su manera de pensar.

Entiende que no debe molestarse por ello. Es parte de la naturaleza humana.

_Mocoso, no esperes que el mundo gire en torno a tus convicciones._

Sol nunca expresó esto en voz alta, pero Ky juraría poder sentirlo en cada pelea, en cada derrota.  
Hace falta prudencia, se repite. Kiske necesitaba victorias, vidas y esperanza. Necesitaba orden en su mundo, justicia y paz.

_Eres demasiado joven._

Nunca se es demasiado joven.

Aquello que lo hala en su encuentro es espontáneo, caótico. Ky no puede contenerse y cuando tiene a Sol al frente suyo, le gustaría expresar su enojo, rabia, ira, _alivio_.  
Él no dice nada. Se mantiene en silencio, solo observando. Demasiado inalcanzable, demasiado poderoso.

Ky intenta probar lo contrario.

—Nunca tuviste sentido común, boy scout.

Ya cree Kiske que no, ¿Por qué arriesgar tanto para encontrarse nuevamente? ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidarse de todo lo que pasó, si es que nunca fue de confianza?  
Sabe que aquella espada no podrá tener nunca un mejor dueño, que Sol es fuerte y no lo necesita a él ni a nadie, pero las palabras le queman la garganta.

—La espada nunca fue el problema.

No, nunca fue el problema.

—Quiero respuestas.

El silencio que prosigue es pesado, espeso. Sol parece contemplar sus palabras por un momento, como si no se creyera que de verdad eso era todo por lo que Ky había estado luchando estos últimos tres años. Como si arriesgar la vida de todo un escuadrón no hubiese sido suficiente para verle de nuevo.

Al final, hay una sonrisa altanera en el rostro de Sol. Libre, indomable.

—Cuando quieras, mocoso.

Siempre que quieras.

† • †

Gracias por leer.


	13. No lo parece

**Advertencias:** minorOC, ¿voyeurismo?, Ky en sus quinces, insinuaciones sexuales con un menor, war era.

**Rating:** +15

† • †

**21.** **No lo parece**

Limstella Jardine sabe que ahí hay algo raro.

No es como si ella fuese adivina. _Jamás_. Tampoco es como si estuviese siempre pendiente de a dónde va el comandante, o qué necesita, quién lo ve mal; ni nada por estilo. Claro que no. _Tonterías._

Lismtella es una simple soldado –_corporal_, se recuerda-, su deber es velar por su comandante. Que no le falte nada, que todo esté en orden. Ella no se sonroja ante su superior, ni lo mira de reojo. _Cómo crees._

Sabe que se está mintiendo a sí misma, pero ignora el pensamiento.

Limstella nota cosas, porque ella es muy avispada y siempre se fija en todo. No vaya a ser que haya algún espía o algo así (espía de quién, no está segura, pero es peor que ser ignorante). O eso le gusta creer.

Y como le gusta observar, notó algo raro. Entre Sir Kiske y Sir Badguy.

—¿Me pasas el radio?

Jardine accede y se lo pasa a su colega, sin dejar de pensar en el asunto.

Es… cálido, aquello que los rodea. Ella es una chica, tiene dieciocho años y sabe de estas cosas; que esté en la guerra no quiere decir que lo ignore. Entiende que Sir Kiske es menor que ella, y mucho más que Badguy.

Cosas como esas la alarman.

Limstella no lo admitiría ni siendo torturada, pero sabe que siente algo por su comandante. Algún tipo de afecto, de cariño, puede que admiración y unas ganas estúpidas de protegerlo, aún cuando sabe que su comandante la supera en habilidad por muchos niveles. Más de los que ella podría aprender en un par de años, más de los que aprendió a su edad.

Y como está aquel sentimiento, no puede evitar ser un poco más atenta cuando pasa por su tienda. O verificar (de lejos, por supuesto), que el comandante siempre tenga té o que no de su comida a otros, porque parece que él siempre olvida que es de los que más la necesita.

Es un lástima que éste no sea uno de esos últimos casos, porque lo que escucha definitivamente no tiene que ver con el té.

Es de noche. Los pocos soldados afuera de sus tiendas eran los vigilantes, ubicados a más de tres metros de altura en pequeñas torres de observación. Por su parte, ella simplemente regresaba de atender su caballo.

Es inevitable congelarse al frente de aquella tienda, cuando está segura de que lo que escucha son gemidos.

—E-espera, Sol—

_Pero es que yo lo__sabía__._

Limstella se contiene. Sir Kiske solo tiene quince años, Badguy supera los veinte. Su razón le grita un montón de cosas, como que haga algo, que detenga a Badguy, que saque su lanza. _Algo, lo que sea_.

No puede.

Todo lo que puede sentir es su corazón acelerado, el rostro caliente, sus manos temblorosas. Está petrificada, y sabe que si gira su rostro en el ángulo correcto, verá el rostro de su comandante, rojo y probablemente sudado, y-y-y—

Sabe que no tiene remedio cuando todo lo que puede hacer es caminar silenciosamente de vuelta a los establos, allá donde no hay nadie que la vea porque hace frío y la única loca afuera a esa hora es ella. La única loca que es capaz de tocarse después de escuchar a su comandante hacer cosas con otro _hombre_.

Limstella sabe que acaba de cometer un error cuando a la mañana siguiente, al llevarle el último reporte de los batallones del este, nota un pequeño moretón en el cuello de su comandante.

_Dios, qué he hecho…_


	14. En llamas

**Advertencias:** AU universitario, narrado en segunda persona, Justice.

**Rating:** +13

† • †

**20. En llamas**

Suspiras y cierras tu libro con resignación. Sabes que no va a venir, y aún sabiéndolo permaneciste ahí pensando como idiota, mirando fijamente la misma página del libro durante las últimas dos horas, pensando en cosas que no deberías, esperando a alguien que no tiene remedio.

_Es inútil_, te dices a ti mismo, aún sin levantarte de aquella silla, dirigiendo tu mirada disimuladamente a la mesa de la otra esquina, donde sabes que Justice te observa –también de reojo- con aquella mirada asesina y su cabello rojo flameante.

Quieres creer que no te intimida, pero sabes que es todo lo contrario. Ella hace sus deberes eficientemente, como siempre, pero tú sabes que no está aquí por eso. Nunca está por eso.

_Estoy siendo paranoico._

Pero quieres creer que vale la pena, aún cuando la misma situación se ha estado repitiendo toda la semana. Ya es viernes y estás seguro que aparte de Justice, eres el único metido en la biblioteca a tal hora de la noche, cuando todo el mundo está disfrutando de alguna cena con amigos. Cualquier cosa menos la universidad.

Haciendo deberes, por amor de Dios.

Pero parece ser que incluso Justice tiene sus límites, porque notas que se levanta abruptamente de su mesa, el estruendo de la silla rompiendo el silencio del lugar. No la miras directamente –nunca lo haces-, no por ser cobarde, pero porque lo que menos quieres es tener algún tipo de conflicto con esa mujer. Aún así, eres capaz de sentir su mirada iracunda y lo último que ves es su cabello escarlata meciéndose con cada zancada que da, saliendo del lugar.

No estás seguro de qué es lo que te obliga a quedarte media hora más en aquella biblioteca, en el rincón más alejado de todos. Es algo solitario, pero te permite pensar y cuestionarte muchas cosas.

Estas a punto de levantarte cuando un sonido en especial te detiene.

Sus pasos parecen tener firma propia, o eso crees. No lo puedes ver desde aquí, pero casi puedes imaginarlo: el largo cabello castaño, los ojos granate, su mirada altiva. Su postura grita orgullo, fortaleza, poder, energía.  
Sientes que se te seca la boca, pero te mantienes impasible. No quieres darle el orgullo de saber que su presencia altera tanto tu mundo, que esperas en la misma esquina todas las noches de los viernes porque necesitas verle aunque sea una vez.

_Soy un idiota._

No han pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando ya está ahí, observándote fijamente. Levantas la mirada y no sabes de dónde sacas tanta convicción para poder lucir indiferente. Entiendes que cosas como esas solo lo emocionan más.  
Cuando Sol sonríe de aquella manera que solo él puede y te acorrala en aquella esquina de la biblioteca, entiendes también que no importa cuánto sueño pierdas, o cuántas horas él te obligue a soportar.

Siempre lo esperas y la sensación sigue siendo la misma, la piel que arde al tacto.


	15. No tiene sentido Parte 1

**Advertencias:** AU con trama de instituto, primera parte de una trilogía.

**Rating:** +15

† • †

**Caleidoscopio**

_28. No tiene sentido_

**Parte I**

Sol Frederick Badguy está loco.

Todo el mundo lo sabe, nadie lo cuestiona. Es un hecho que ha sido establecido universalmente y que cada alumno de College Board entendía. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de estudiante es capaz de sacar diez en todo y aún así ser detestado por los profesores? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era él, si es que era humano del todo? ¿Acaso habría sido víctima de un experimento por parte de algún científico loco?

Toda clase de rumores giraban en torno a Badguy, la mayoría recorriendo los salones de los alumnos de primero, los cuales no se veían muy ilusionados en encontrarse con el ya mencionado joven.

Cabe mencionar que dicho alumno no podría molestarse menos por aquella banalidad llamada 'rumor'. El susodicho se limita a comer su almuerzo –siempre solo- en la última mesa del comedor, allá donde Axl no lo vea y en donde los profesores tampoco noten si trama algo.

Sol se autodenomina un ser controlado, pocas cosas lo impresionan. Tonterías como no entender un tema no son problema, ni amistades, tampoco lo son cosas como las actividades de verano o qué pareja llevar al baile de primavera.

_Idioteces._

Sin embargo, están aquellas cosas que te toman por sorpresa. Cosas que no poseen lógica alguna.

Se entera por medio de Dizzy, en la clase de laboratorio de Biología, y se entera solo porque está obligado a emparejarse con ella, algo acerca del trabajo en equipo. Después de todo, es ella o Jam Kuradoberi, y Sol de verdad que no tiene ganas de soportar los chillidos de la asiática.

—Hoy nos dará clase un nuevo profesor.

La voz de Dizzy es suave, demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero la chica es razonable y no lo molesta, aunque tampoco es una presencia que desearía tener todo el tiempo a su lado. Se toma un segundo para mirarla, dando a entender que la escucha y luego devuelve su atención al microscopio, aunque sea por rutina.

—Hmm.

—Escuché que es europeo y reemplazará al profesor Kliff. Es bueno, o eso dicen —hace una pausa, parece que se dio cuenta de algo —, ojalá no se aprovechen de él.

Ya sabe Sol que será todo lo contrario.

Cuando al fin llega la dichosa clase de filosofía, él ya está sentado en su pupitre, esperando pacientemente a la pequeña multitud directo del infierno, la cual se vería obligado a atender quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Y como ya se ha dicho, Sol sabe que hay ciertas cosas en este mundo que no poseen lógica alguna, este profesor debe ser una cosa de esas.

—Bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento —hace una pausa mientras se levanta y hay una sonrisa cordial en su rostro, todos guardan silencio—. Soy Ky Kiske y hasta que el señor Kliff se recupere, los atenderé en su clase.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando ya se escuchaban los suspiros de la mayoría de las niñas y si se hubiese fijado, notaría el pequeño sonrojo de Dizzy o cómo I-no lo miraba de arriba abajo, como si fuese su plato favorito en bandeja de plata.  
Sol por su parte se dedica a ignorar el hecho de que no puede apartar la mirada, porque él es demasiado joven, sexy y—

_Whoa._ Espera un momento.

Se sacude un poco la cabeza, pero qué tonterías estaba pensando. Caminó como siempre a la última silla, en la esquina más alejada del salón de clases y juraría que podía sentir la mirada de aquel francés-bueno-para-nada. Badguy sabe que se está negando cosas, pero qué era él, ¿colegiala enamorada?

_Pffft, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera sabe de qué carajo está hablando._

Al final, prueba ser todo lo contrario.

Debía ser algún tipo de milagro cómo el tal Kiske explica. No hay otra forma de describirlo porque, el simple hecho de que haya logrado que cada alumno le prestara atención en su clase y que le entendieran, era un logro.

Ya había pasado un mes y Sol se sentía morir. No porque Ky Kiske le jodiera, o porque su clase le desinteresara. La verdad es que la filosofía le era muy indiferente –como casi todas las materias- y al fin y al cabo tomar clases nunca fue un asunto de preocupación. El problema era que se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Empezó a ser un problema desde que esperaba dar la clase casi con impaciencia, para poder llevarle la contraria y discutir estupideces en las que siempre empataban. Se transformó en una molestia cuando comenzó a levantarse en medio de la noche, con su rostro en la mente y cierta dureza en los pantalones. O cuando se llevaba una mano a dicha entrepierna y el orgasmo era explosivo, ardiente; Sol se tenía que morder los labios y esconder el rostro en la almohada con tal de no gemir y despertar a su madre.

_Oh mierda,_ se dio cuenta un día. _Estoy jodido._

Universalmente jodido.


End file.
